


Soos' Dad Meets Soos' Father

by Cali_brate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Stan Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_brate/pseuds/Cali_brate
Summary: As a rule, Stanley Pines didn't hate anyone.Sure, there were many people deserving of his hate. But as he grew older, most weren't worth it.The only person Stan could truly say he hated at this moment in his life...happened to be standing right in front of him.
Relationships: Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Stan Pines
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129
Collections: Gravity Falls Oneshots





	Soos' Dad Meets Soos' Father

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some things that don't line up with canon, but I'm choosing to ignore those.

As a rule, Stanley Pines didn't hate anyone. 

Sure, there were many people deserving of his hate. But as he grew older, most weren't worth it.

The people who had hurt him in the past were behind him. Criminals who had left him for dead are long gone from his life, his father (who he would never admit out loud he hated) had passed away years ago. Even that triangle from the past summer was behind them now.

The only person Stan could truly say he hated at this moment in his life...happened to be standing right in front of him.

It was the summer after Weirdmageddon. Stan and Ford had been back in Gravity Falls for a few days, Dipper and Mabel had gotten into town that afternoon. Currently, the whole family (Ford, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy) was in the kitchen, and a war was breaking out on what they were going to eat. Stan had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and as he walked back someone had knocked on the door.

With a sigh, he answered the door. 

There was a man standing outside, looking slightly uncomfortable to be there. 

"Are you uh, Mr. Pines?" The man said.

"Depends, who's asking?" Stan crossed his arms. Something about the man's voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Mrs. Ramirez said Soos was here. I'm his-"

Stan slammed the door as hard as he could. He didn't want the man to finish that sentence. 

"Stan? What's wrong?" Ford immediately appeared next to him. At this point, Stan was convinced his brother had invented something to teleport to his side.

The look he gave Ford was enough to make his twin take a step back. The past year they had learned a lot about each other, and Ford had learned that Stan had an "intent to murder" face.

"Keep the kids in the kitchen, I'll be back in a minute." He stepped out of the door, sliding through so that Ford could not see out. Any questions could be asked later, and he went back to the kitchen to honor Stan's request.

The man was still standing on the porch, and had taken a few steps back when Stan opened the door again. He looked him up and down. Soos took after his mother's side, but he could see some resemblance in the man here. 

"She said I should expect this," the man said. His voice had a similar tone to Soos', and it made Stan's blood boil.

"You're lucky my brother's th'one that carries a gun." Stan took a step towards the man. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a man see his son?" The man looked down as he said that, avoiding Stan's gaze. 

Stan hadn't really known what Soos' family issues were when he hired him. He had needed a handy man, and the kid had stuck around and was a good employee. But over time, it wasn't hard to figure out. A couple months after he had started working there, he had called Stan "Dad" by accident, and then avoided him as much as he could for a week. Stan hadn't said anything about it at the time, figuring he was a kid, it happened. It happened a few more times over that year, until one day Stan had sat him down to talk about it. Not that he minded so much, but he figured it would be weird if Soos' folks ever showed up and he did it. When Soos explained about his parents, and how he lived with his abuelita, Stan decided he would never fire the kid. He did his best to be a good role model, or at least make sure Soos knew when he was doing something potentially illegal. Some may say Stan took advantage of Soos' kind nature, and they would be right, but Stan was always there for Soos.

Hearing this man refer to Soos as his son...

"Give me one reason you should be able to see him." Stan took another step towards the man. Monster hunting with Ford had done wonders, and while Stan had always been strong, the past few months had really bulked him up into an imposing man.

"I had reasons that kept me out of his life. So now I'm-"

"I'm not buying that bullshit." Another step forward. "If you had wanted to see him, y'would've seen him."

While Stan's anger was threatening to bubble over, Ford had been convinced by the rest of the family that they should sneak around the house to figure out what was going on.

They rounded the house in the shadows, everyone doing their best to keep quiet. 

"Who's that?" Mabel whispered to Dipper. He shrugged, looking towards Ford.

"Whoever it is, Stan might be on the verge of murdering him."

"That dude look's sorta familiar," Soos said. 

"Maybe he doesn't think there's fun in no refunds?" Wendy smirked. However, that smirk immediately faded as they heard what the man said next.

"Fine, you're right. I didn't want him in my life, but I'm still his dad, and-"

The man couldn't finish his sentence, as Stan sucker punched him hard enough to knock him of the porch.

It was obvious who the man was talking about, and everyone turned to look at Soos. The color had drained from his face, and he was staring at the man who was now on the ground.

"Listen, buddy," Stan's voice was cold as he lifted the man up by the front of his shirt. "I've seen my share of bad fathers over the years. And you're at the top of the list." Stan stood the man on his feet. "At least my old man was upfront with how he felt about me. But what you did to Soos-" Stan had to take a deep breath, before he actually killed the man. "I would be _proud_ to call Soos my son. You don't deserve to call yourself his dad." 

"Uh, hey dudes," Soos had made his way over. No one had known how to react, so they had just let him. But now Ford was holding the three teenagers back, knowing they'd be assisting Stan in the man's murder. 

"Hey Soos," Stan said as if nothing weird was happening. He let got of the man, who stumbled back. "We were just uhhh," this wasn't something he could lie his way out of, probably.

"So uh, he's my father?" Soos asked, gesturing to the man.

"Yep."

"So I sorta over heard what you said."

"Figured."

The man stepped forward, reaching his hand out to Soos' shoulder, which was met by a sharp smack from Soos' arm. "Mr. Pines is right, y'know," Soos said, turning towards the man, "I uh- I don't think I could call you my dad." His voice was wavering, but he was doing his best to stay calm.

"Soos, I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"No you're not. I-I heard what you said, y'know. That you didn't want me in your life? That kinda hurts dude."

"Yeah and you're a butt head!" Mabel had wriggled herself away from Ford and ran up next to Soos. "Soos already has a great dad and that's Stan!" Mabel grinned. 

"Yeah!" Dipper and Wendy shouted in unison as they settled in next to Mabel. Ford had given up trying to hold them and slid in next to his brother.

"It's cool and all knowing that you're like, alive I guess, but I think you should go, dude."

The man stared at the family for a minute, but at this point Stan and Ford both had visible weapons, so he left without another word.

It took a minute to usher the kids back into the house, leaving Stan and Soos out on the porch.

"Hey Stan, were you gonna kill him?"

"Nah. Maybe. Not on purpose. Don't tell anyone, but I think he's the only person I could say I hate. You're a good kid, Soos. And-" he was cut off as Soos pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Pines."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem son."

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after, eating pizza flavored cake.
> 
> Originally I wanted Stan to be the one to say something like "I'm his dad", but I figured that would be a bit of a reach for him. Mabel on the other hand has always considered Soos family.
> 
> I'm also horrible with coming up with names but I figured leaving Soos' dad as a nameless person would kinda add to the fact that he doesn't matter to Soos.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
